A moment of ours
by Lockerz
Summary: In ours lives we do a lot of brilliant things. We make friends, learn lessons and fall in love. Many people collect photo albums but we don't need one of those to recount all our moments together. A collection of one shots of the pair's life together.


_**So this is an odd one really. It's sort of a collective view point on Sophie and Sian's life together so I'd just take random days and times and put events to them, doesn't follow a story or anything so don't know if it'll be updated (:**_

_**Disclaimer: I own nothing**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>3<strong>__**rd**__** of January, 2020, 20:04pm.**_

The door closed quietly as Sophie moved over the threshold. The sky outside had just darkened to a depressing shade of grey and there was no doubt that rain would be setting in soon. The apartment building was a comforting level of heat and Sophie would be glad to rid herself of the heavy winter coat and trousers so she could change into something much more comfortable. She scaled the stairs quickly and made her way along the corridor, glancing at door numbers as she passed. Finally, she reached her own and pushed it open, knowing the other occupant would be around. The flat was only temporary until the home they shared had been repaired for its water damage and she had to admit it had been lucky Rosie had been nice enough to vacate one of hers for them so they could stay.

"Babe?" Sophie called out as she closed the door behind her with her foot, half way through undoing the buttons of her coat.

"Living room," Came the reply and the brunette couldn't help but smirk widely at the sound of her lover's voice. When Sophie had managed to free herself from her coat she hung it on the peg beside the door and kicked off her shoes. As she made her way down the corridor she glanced into the bedroom to see the bed wasn't made and gave a smile of affection. Sian could be so careless at times. When she entered the living room she could see the long blonde hair splaying over the back of the leather sofa. She hoped Sian hadn't heard her enter this particular room as she tip toed closer. The rug made her efforts more successful as she got closer, still unknown to an unexpecting Sian. However the blonde soon found out when hands closed over her eyes and a giggle parted the brunette's lips.

"Jesus! Soph, what 'ave I told ya 'bout doin' that?" Sian managed as she pulled Sophie's hands away from her face and turned to gaze up at her. The brunette chuckled and gave her a quick peck on the lips before glancing at the other items on the black couch. There were at least two empty pots of Asda double chocolate ice cream and a very suspicious looking spoon. Sian followed her girlfriend's gaze then smiled sheepishly.

"I had cravings," She said simply, picking up the ice cream tubs, as if to discard them. Sophie rolled her eyes and took the plastic pots from her, setting them on the nearby table.

"I shoulda known," The brunette admitted as she wound around the sofa to take a seat beside Sian. The two exchanged a kiss before Sophie wrapped an arm around the blonde's shoulder and gazed down at her stomach. She could swear the bump was becoming more and more obvious each day and though Sian had opted for a hoodie on this particular day, the rise was very much visible. Subconsciously, she leant out and rested her hand on Sian's growing stomach before looking up and giving the blonde a happy smile.

The decision for a baby had been one on both of the girl's minds for years, ever since they had decided to settle down together. However, it had been Sophie originally who had agreed to bare their child and had been all too excited to do so. Dreams had been crushed when two sets of artificial insemination had failed and it had been concluded and proved Sophie was most likely incapable of having a child. Being Sophie, she had refused to give up and after two further tries, the assumed impossible happened and successful conception was achieved. However, three months into the pregnancy Sophie had fallen ill and been rushed to hospital. She'd suffered a miscarriage. The months from then on had been hard on them both and the idea of a baby had been shoved aside and buried. Two years later the idea had resurfaced and Sian had undergone the treatment. Six months into the pregnancy the developing baby was healthy and a miracle for the two women.

"You're later than you said," Sian murmured, lacing her fingers into her fiancé's. Sophie nodded and leant her other hand up and tucked some of the blonde's hair behind her ear.

"I lost the car keys," Sophie said sheepishly as she began to laugh. With a roll of her eyes Sian attempted to stand. Sophie instantly lurched to help her heavily pregnant lover.

"Soph," Sian said playfully. "I'm pregnant not disabled, I can do stuff by myself," She reminded her for what felt like the millionth time and probably was.

"I would feel bad if I didn't," Sophie admitted. "Want me to call takeaway?" She asked as she slumped back onto the sofa and watched Sian wander across the room, switching the lamp on and the main light off.

"Yeah, why not," The blonde said happily as she glanced over her shoulder at the relaxed brunette pulling her phone out of her pocket. They had the Chinese number saved at the top of their lists. This was a typical Friday night: Sophie would arrive home; they would make a quick meal or order one then curl up on the sofa together. Before Sian had fallen pregnant it had been the same, except Sian had sometimes been too burdened down with work. However the firm she worked for was very kind on the maternity leave front and given her as long as she wanted with pay. She had become a vital member of the team so they were willing to accept her choice. Sian also had some assumptions the twos background in attempts at conception had helped with their case greatly.

Sophie worked in advertising; giving pitches for new plans and products they had and as far as Sian knew she absolutely loved it, and more often than not they'd get to sample some of the nicer products. Sian listened to Sophie babbling away to the Chinese takeaways manager, they now knew as Nicholas Kemp, a very good name for a Chinese man. In the time her lover was on the phone she picked out a DVD and slipped it into the player. Their DVD collection had definitely grown over the years and they had brought many of the ones with them they'd had as teens. Teens. Sian let out a long breath and smiled happily as she made her way into the bedroom and pulled the duvet off the bed, dragging it back into the living room. Sophie had finished the call and was flicking through the DVD menu to find what she wanted on it.

"I've told you not to do anything strenuous like that," Sophie scolded softly, more worried than angry. The blonde rolled her eyes and took a seat beside the brunette.

"It's a duvet, Soph, not like I'm lifting weights,"

"Jus' go easy," Sophie murmured as she helped the older woman lay the duvet over them before wrapping an arm around her shoulders. Sian swallowed and lay her head on her soon to be wife's shoulder and let her eyes flutter closed.

"I will,"

_**28**__**th**__** February, 2020. 19:26pm.**_

"Mrs Webster?" The regimented voice on the end of the phone asked. Sophie froze, pen halfway to her mouth after she'd been scribbling down some notes. Sophie swallowed. The woman on the end of the phone sounded so serious. Sophie had almost forgot to speak.

"Yes. Speaking," She replied quickly, her hand moving gently through her bangs.

"We've got Sian Powers here, your sister's brought her in," The secretary explained. Sophie froze. "She's gone into labour,"

"Why the hell didn't you just say?" Sophie snapped, agitated. The woman coughed quietly. The brunette didn't have time to keep her on the line as she slammed her phone down on the desk and scrambled across the room, grabbing her car keys as she went. Sian was having the baby. Sian. Was. Having. Their. Baby.

The brunette's legs couldn't carry her fast enough as she hammered down the stairs. It was gone seven pm so she had the oppurtunity to avoid any prying eyes from fellow workers. She was hurling herself across the lobby and was just about to thunder through the doors.

"Shit!" Sophie hissed, hand moving up to clutch her face. _Pull door. Bastard. _Throwing it open she sprinted out and soon cleared the tarmac of the parking lot. She couldn't unlock the car quick enough and before she could even get her head around anything she was speeding off down the road. If the cops stopped her then she'd race them to the hospital. She had a bloody good reason. It wasn't everyday your wife went into labour.

Sophie's hand smacked down on the counter of the hospital, her eyes wide and her fingers tapping on the surface. The secretary looked up quickly and frowned at her. "Can I help y-" The redhead behind the desk began but Sophie cut her off.

"Sian Powers, she's gone into labour. I'm her partner," Sophie blurted. The woman looked shocked but soon complied and told Sophie the way to go. The brunette sighed and turned sharply, beginning off at speed down the corridor. Great! Now she was stuck in a hospital where the signs were as helpful as a chocolate radiator and her wife was currently in a ward alone probably screaming her head off as she tried to force a human being out of her- Sophie, just find her! Her head scolded.

With a scowl Sophie continued on, head lurching up so she could see the signs as she ran beneath them. Her heart skipped a beat several times over when the clear words of _Maternity _blazed over her head. She couldn't remember the last time she'd run so fast. Ignoring the shouts of disagreement at her actions from nurses and patients alike she skittered round the corner to see...

"Rosie!" Sophie yelled as she spotted her sister down the corridor, phone pressed to her ear and aggrivated look on her face. At the sound of a shout, the older brunette's head turned and dropped when she spotted her baby sister.

"Where the hell have you been?" Rosie snapped, flinging her arms around Sophie's neck when she got close enough. When she pulled back, her hands clasped the sides of Sophie's face, a massive smirk on her face. "She's been callin' ya all sorts," She laughed. Sophie felt a lump rise in her throat. Just then there was a rather alarming scream of pain from the room next to them and Sophie's head lurched over toward the blinded room. "Go on," Rosie urged.

Sophie didn't need telling twice as she grabbed the door and pushed it open. Men in scrubs looked up as her presence was made aware. Sophie didn't know whether she wanted to faint or rush over but before she knew what was happening a hand was on her shoulder and scrubs were being forced into her arms. She quickly put them on and was led over to the bed the moment she did.

Sian's head was tilted back as she gave a long groan.

"We're crowning," One of the doctor's announced. Sophie blinked. _That fast? _She'd read up and usually first pregnancies took the longer times but bloody hell she was crowning!

"I swear to fucking god," Sian hissed as her hands met Sophie's frame. Sophie swallowed. Slowly she moved forward and took the blonde's hand but the blonde chose that moment she move her torso forward and let out a low scream. Well that wasn't the usual thing that happened when they held hands.

"Just a few more pushes, Sian," The doctor between her legs said clearly. Sophie leant over and pressed a kiss to the sweaty brow of her lover.

"You're doin' amazing," Sophie whispered, earning a glare from the blonde.

"I'm pushing out a human fucking being, of course it's amazing!" The blonde snapped back. Her breath became strained again as her head tilted back and she gave another wail of discomfort.

Sophie couldn't really feel her fingers after that.

_**28**__**th**__** February, 2020. 23:46pm.**_

Sophie felt tears roll down her cheeks as she stared down at the little bundle wrapped up in the cot. The little pink hat looked absolutely adorable on the little girl. She had been born two months premature so the hospital had run ritual checks on her but the little sprite seemed to be absolutely amazing. She'd cried when she was meant to and Sophie had gushed with tears when she'd cut the cord.

"She's so beautiful," Sophie whispered as she turned around the look at the very tired but well cared for blonde on the bed. She had done so well and Sophie had let her know she had. Putting her tongue between her teeth, Sophie leant down and lifted the small bundle into her arms and raised her up, adjusting her hands so she could hold the baby securely. She had dark hair but bright blue eyes. The father had been brunette because Sian had wanted at least some of Sophie's traits so the blonde had stopped at nothing until she found a man who had exactly Sophie's shade of hair and eyes. He'd had to have been of a similar build which was hard for Sian because she wasn't sure that many men had curves in all the right places like her wife did.

Holding the girl gently but securely, Sophie made her way over to the bed and sat down on the edge. She lowered the baby into Sian's arm when she gestured and in turn, lifted her own legs so she was laying next to the blonde. Sian's eyes began to fill again as her eyes came to rest on her child's sleeping face.

"She is isn't she," The older woman whispered as her fingers rose, brushing her fingertips over the infant's hair.

"Like her mum," Sophie breathed before gently running her finger over the baby's hand. She was a little surprised when the child's fingers twitched and loosely moved to find reassurance in wrapping the tiny digits around her mother's much larger finger.

The brunette grinned and leant closer, smiling ever so slightly, her eyes brimming with tears once more.

"I love you," She whispered, her voice wavering. The blonde merely glanced down at their child before leaning over and pressing a kiss to Sophie's lips, telling her silently the words in return and making a promise for the rest of their lives together.

_**Emily Jade Webster; born 28th February 2020; 19:42. **_

_**Parents: Sophie Lauren Webster and Sian Leigh-Anne Powers.**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Bit fluffier than what I'm used to :L<strong>_

_**Anyway, hope ya liked it and thanks for reading!**_

_**Review?**_


End file.
